Biosensors are devices for sensing and detecting biomolecules and operate on the basis of electronic, electrochemical, optical, and mechanical detection principles. Biosensors that include transistors are sensors that electrically sense charges, photons, and mechanical properties of bio-entities or biomolecules. The detection can be performed by detecting the bio-entities or biomolecules themselves, or through interaction and reaction between specified reactants and bio-entities/biomolecules. Such biosensors can be manufactured using semiconductor processes, can quickly convert electric signals, and can be easily applied to integrated circuits (ICs) and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
Biochips are essentially miniaturized laboratories that can perform hundreds or thousands of simultaneous biochemical reactions. Biochips can detect particular biomolecules, measure their properties, process the signal, and may even analyze the data directly. Biochips enable researchers to quickly screen large numbers of biological analytes in small quantities for a variety of purposes, from disease diagnosis to detection of bioterrorism agents. Advanced biochips use a number of biosensors along with microfluidics to integrate reaction, sensing and sample management. BioFETs (biological field-effect transistors, or bio-organic field-effect transistors) are a type of biosensor that includes a transistor for electrically sensing biomolecules or bio-entities. While BioFETs are advantageous in many respects, challenges in their fabrication and/or operation arise, for example, due to compatibility issues between the semiconductor fabrication processes, the biological applications, restrictions and/or limits on the semiconductor fabrication processes, sensitivity and resolution of the electrical signals and biological applications, and/or other challenges arising from implementing a large scale integration (LSI) process.